


Parachute

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Sad, be warned, i hate myself for this too dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: Cordelia deals with something she never wanted to.





	Parachute

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So it's based off of the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. If you haven't listened to it, I suggest you do so but you don't need to in order to understand the story. And if you choose to do so, be prepared to cry. I also recognize that powers are a thing, but I elected not to use them. 
> 
> Also, i havent seen Apocalypse soooo sorry if this screws something up 
> 
> (i am aware of the reunited couple though!!)

Cordelia nibbled at her perfectly manicured fingers, a bad habit that really only reared its head when she was stressed or worried. It was something she picked up living with Fiona, never feeling adequate or enough led her to this anxious habit. She groaned heavily, burying her face in her hands.

“Damnit! She was supposed to be here! I’m sure she would’ve called!” Frustrated, she glares at her phone when no new messages appear, but softening as she looks at her lock screen. It’s a picture of her on Misty’s back, taken on a field trip to Misty’s cabin at the swamps. Zoe took it. Their smiles were bright and Cordelia couldn’t remember a day she had felt happier. She waits a little longer, trepidation making its home in her bones. Peeking out the window, she doesn’t see Misty’s car, there’s no one in the driveway. What she wouldn’t give to see that silly yellow bug again. Calling a few of the girls, no one said they’ve seen her, but they ask her if something’s wrong. In order not to worry any of them, she denies this with a small laugh that didn’t feel right to her. She looks back through the window when suddenly her phone rings,

“Cordelia Goode-Day, emergency contact for Misty Goode-Day ?”

 “This is her.” Was all she managed to choke out, a hand covering her mouth. A voice said,

 “Something’s happened, you should come right now.” She retrieved information from the voice and was in her car on the way to the hospital quickly. As the Supreme drives, her mind goes to December. She thinks of when Misty asked her, she bent down on her knee first and she said, 

“I want ya forever, Delia, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We’ll grow ol’ together, forever and always.” Cordelia couldn’t breathe by the time she was done, brown eyes spilling over with tears, nodding her answer and Misty excitedly engulfing her in a big hug. One which she returned wholeheartedly. Misty apologised profusely for not having a ring, but that didn’t matter to Cordelia. All that mattered was her and her beloved were going to get married. She pulls up to the entrance, parking haphazardly in a spot. Walks right to the front desk, they lead her through a million halls, a maze that’s never-ending. The doctors and nurses try to talk about what happened, but she can barely hear them. The Supreme tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room.

 “Misty..” It was a breathless exhale, immediately she sits by her bedside, holding her pale hand too tight. There was a bandage around Misty’s head, her hair matted with blood and her face looked bruised. Cordelia felt that Misty didn’t have long, but ignored her feeling, opting instead to talk about the kids they were gonna have, the good life both deserved after horrible upbringings. A house on the hillside, where they would stay forever.

 “You know, baby, forever and always. We’ll grow old together and always remember, whether rich or for poor or for better. We’ll still love each other, forever and always.” Misty, on her part, laughs as much as her body would allow.

 “I have an idea!” The brown-eyed woman exclaimed. She calls in the nurses, tells them to bring up the chaplain. Complying, a chaplain was rushed quickly into the small room, saying a couple of verses. Cordelia borrows some rings from the couple next door, everyone’s laughing, but tears are still falling to the floor. She looks into blue eyes and she says,

 “I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We’ll grow old together and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever. We’ll still love each other, forever and always.” The Supreme finishes her vows, but the beeps are getting too slow, Misty's voice is almost too low, as she says,

“I’ll love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember, even if I’m not there, I’ll always love you, forever and always. “ Cordelia felt Misty’s hand go limp in her and was quickly ushered out by doctors attempting to revive the fallen witch, but the Coven leader knew it was futile. She felt Misty leave and knew this time, she wasn’t coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't checked by a beta so all mistakes are my own. im in the market for a new beta so drop a comment and ill get back to you!


End file.
